The Legend of Dragoon 2: The Third Generation
by eightdragoons
Summary: 15 years after Dart and the others have thwarted the plans of Melbu Frahma and saved the world, a new evil rises. And in response, so do the next generation of the legendary Dragon Knights! Rated for violence, language, etc. Please R&R!


I do not own legend of dragoon. Hope you like the story, it's my first. Please review! It will be updated often. Enjoy!

**The Legend of Dragoon 2**

'When the clash of swords echo,

The journey chasing the past ends and

The journey to know today begins.

One soul seeks another and

Pledges their sworn friendship to another.

One mystery begets the next and

The doors of fate are opened.'

"You are free to sever the chains of fate that bind you..."

**Part One: The Third Generation**

Chapter One: A New Age

Lucain sighed. He has been hunting for hours and has yet to catch a thing. Normally the forest was full of deer, rabbits, and the like. With another sigh, he began getting up, when he suddenly stopped. Finally, a deer! It had walked out in front of him, not thirty paces off. He slowly pulled the bow off his back. Though he hated using it, It was much better than hunting with a sword.

Awkwardly readying an arrow, he aimed at the grazing deer. As soon as he released the arrow, the deer fell. Marveling at his luck, he carried the deer back to his camp. At the camp, he started the fire and settled on a log seat he made. He glanced over at his armor on the other side of the fire. Ever since he was attacked three years back, when he was just eighteen, it went where he went. He shook his head. No thinking bad thoughts. What's done is done. The crimson metal shone in the firelight; it was very dark.

After his meal, he settled into his sleeping bag and stretched out. He had to make a decision. Tomorrow he would reach the fork in the road. Either take the fast rout towards Kazas and Hellena, or the scenic route through the capital. _The capital,_ he thought. _You've always wanted to see the capital of Serdio._ But he knew there was no time to see Bale. He sighed again. It seems like he has been doing a lot of that lately.

_I guess it's decided then, _Lucain thought. _I'll pass through Kazas and then head for Lohan. _

Her legs were burning. She could not keep this up for much longer, but those men, if they could be called men, were still hot on her tale. Sylvia could almost feel their breath on her neck.

"Stop, thief!" one of he pursuers yelled. _Ha! They're ones to talk!_

"Just give it back and we'll leave you alone!" another said. One man snickered. If Sylvia could just make it into Hoax, she would be alright. _Oh, I never should have gone to the fort!_ Sylvia had gone from Bale to the ruined fort in the marshes. It was destroyed fifteen years back by a dragon, and is about rebuilt. But she didn't go for that. Her brother was relocated there. Then she ran into those vile men.

Suddenly, Sylvia tripped on a root. She screamed and fell on her side. Hoax was just a little ways off, and she had to trip! She cursed herself for being such a klutz. The six men chasing her laughed as they surrounded her. Remembering what they wanted, she reached into her pocket. It was still there. Then the leader of the men stepped up. He unsheathed his dagger and grinned. _Oh god, I'm gonna die! Soa, help me! _

As if in answer to her silent prayer, the leader of the bandits dropped. A new man had come out of nowhere, standing over the corpse. He looked at Sylvia and she gasped. His right eye was green, while his left was black. The bandits, meanwhile, were unsheathing their weapons. Without moving, he said in a stern voice, "If you all want to end up like your friend over here, then by all means, continue your attack."

One of the bandits laugh. "You may be fast, but you're outnumbered!" at that, two men attacked. The man with the sword merely flicked his wrist, and they fell as well. Then he ran at the others, leaving Sylvia gaping at the bodies. When she turned around, all but the bandit that spoke earlier were on the ground.

"And now I am not. I do hope you don't think you have more of a chance than they did, do you?" the swordsman said, tauntingly. The bandit then did the smartest thing he has ever done in his life. He turned around and ran for his life. The man was watching him go and turned when Sylvia got up. She looked at him and said,

"Thank you so much! I thought I was gonna die."

"You were going to die. But I hate cowards. Six on one isn't exactly fair. But why were they after you?" Sylvia shuddered.

"I was on my way to the fort in the marshes, by the mountains, but I saw them kill a man for this." She began digging in her pocket. "I stole it from them after." Her hand wrapped around the object in her pants pocket and she pulled it out in front of her. With the other hand she pushed her blonde hair out of her sweaty face. The man grabbed the medallion in his hand and looked at her.

"I think I had better travel with you."

Owyn got up. Putting his axe on his back, he went to see if Charon was awake yet. The tent, at for feet, was about half as tall as the Giganto. Ducking to fit his head into the tent, he saw Charon pouring over a large book. "Owyn thinks we go now." Charon was teaching how to speak better, but it was helping little, mostly because he was trying to teach him to read, write, and speak correctly all at once. Charon looked up and immediately began explaining what he was reading to Owyn, but it all went over his head. Something about death and a place called Mayfil. Then Charon stopped himself and said,

"Sorry, Owyn. I just get excited thinking about the discoveries I am making. I am so inspired by Syuveil that… oops, sorry. I'm doing it again. Yes, let's go." As he was getting ready, Owyn sat, thinking about his father. His father, the hero. The hero of Gigantos. Kongol.


End file.
